


Come back to me

by NaleyForever2020



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020
Summary: It's been five years now since they broke up, now Vanessa want's a divorce will Charity giver her what she wants or will she win her back.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 44
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Charity and Vanessa have been apart now for five years, Vanessa lived in Leeds with Johnny and every other weekend Johnny would stay with Charity and Moses. Moses would spend weekends with Vanessa too it worked they haven’t seen each other since the day Vanessa left Tracy normally brings the boys or Rhona.

Charity was still running the pub with Chas, Noah was happy living in London he was an engineer just like he wanted. Sarah was happy in Scotland with her mum and Jack, Charity bought the house of Debbie years ago when she decided she wanted to stay in Scotland.

Vanessa was running a vet’s practice in Leeds and things were good she sold her share to Paddy when she left the village. She did miss living in Emmerdale she thought she’d never leave there, she grew to love living in Leeds and she enjoyed her life.

**Chapter 1**

Vanessa knew she needed to talk to Charity it’s been so long, Johnny was with her this weekend so she was going to pick him up but first she was going to ask Tracy to have they boys at her house so she could speak to Charity on her own. The boys were eleven now and they were old enough to figure things out and she didn’t want to hurt them.

Charity didn’t understand why Tracy wanted to take the boys to the cinema Johnny was going home today she wanted to spend time with them together. But they wanted to go and see that new movie and it’s not like Tracy spends much time with her nephew so Charity agreed.

“Hi Charity” Vanessa broke out after moments of silence.

“Ness, what are you doing here” Charity asked in shock it’s the first time she’s seen her since she left.

“You know why I’m here Charity” Vanessa sighed she was sick of her ignoring the solicitors letters.

“Nope can’t say I do, I mean shit you haven’t spoken to me in five years so how could I possibly know what you want” Charity smirked as Vanessa followed her into the house.

“Cut the crap Charity, do you realise it cost me money every time you bloody ignore it” Vanessa yelled as she closed the door not wanting everyone to hear what’s going on.

“I don’t read them, they have no interest to me, you’ve been sending me them for years you should take the hint. So what’s changed why come and see me why is this time different” Charity asked as she poured herself a drink.

“Nothing’s changed I just want this to be over, I don’t know why your still holding on. It’s been over for a long time” Vanessa sighed it didn’t make sense.

“You’re seeing someone that’s why you’re here” Charity asked she wasn’t stupid.

“That has nothing to do with you, I don’t ask about your love life” Vanessa yelled why was she being so difficult.

“Oh but it does I should know if my wife is having an affair” Charity smirked.

“I’m only your wife because you won’t give me a divorce, and like you haven’t been with anyone please” Vanessa yelled as she handed Charity the papers.

“Oh but I haven’t, look I’ve got to go it’s been good seeing you Ness, you should stop by more often, you still look good” Charity smirked.

“Why are you doing this why won’t you just sign them, then we can both move on with our lives. You’re just doing this to piss me off” Vanessa yelled as she started going after her.

“Nope but thanks I’ll hang on to these when I get round to it I’ll have a look” Charity smirked as she walked away.

“You’re unbelievable” Vanessa yelled as she made her way over to Rhona’s.

After leaving Vanessa, Charity headed to the pub she needed a drink, now she she knew why Tracy took the boys out so they wouldn’t have been there when Vanessa came to see her. Charity still loved her and she’d always love her she hates the way they ended she wasn’t going to give up now she’s held on all this time.

“Hi Charity, you ok” Chas asked as Charity came through the door not expecting to see Charity today.

“Yeah I will be, I saw Vanessa she came to see me” Charity said as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

“Oh no you don’t madam, what happened” Chas asked she wasn’t going to let her go down that road again.

“Nothing, nothing happened she’s seeing someone” Charity said.

“And she told you that, so she come to see you after all these years to just brag she’s got a girlfriend or boyfriend, that doesn’t sound like her” Chas said as she took the bottle from Charity.

“She didn’t need to tell me I’m not an idiot. I need to make her see how much we belong together I’m going to get her back this time, I can’t lose her Chas, I know what I’ll do, I got to go I’ll come see you later” Charity said as she left the pub and headed to Rhona’s she knew that’s where Vanessa would go.

“Hi Charity, Ness it’s for you I’m going to leave you two to talk” Rhona said as she left her house.

“So have you signed them yet” Vanessa asked as Charity came in the front room.

“Nope and I’m not going to, you see I’ve come to realise that I hold all the cards here. So I’ll sign them after you move back to the village for six weeks spend time with your family and friends since you’ve been away all this time” Charity said this plan had to work.

“I just can’t move here for six weeks, I have a job my life is in Leeds” Vanessa said why was she being so difficult.

“You run the place, you can do what you like, and Johnny has six weeks of school so he’ll be fine in fact he’ll love it. You know he asked to spend the holidays with me, now he can spend time with both of us and you can see Moses too” Charity said this really was a good idea.

“Have you lost your mind I’m just not uprooting my life for you, we’ve been over for years why won’t you just let me go and live my life” Vanessa sighed this was stupid.

“Those are my terms six weeks and you get what you need, I’m sure Tracy will love having you back your niece barely knows you think of your family Ness, well I’m going to go give you a chance to speak to your girlfriend” Charity said as she walked out.

“Charity lets say I agree to this how do I know you’ll sign them at the end of this” Vanessa asked as she went after her.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me” Charity said as she walked towards her house the boys should be back soon.

Vanessa knew she’d have to do what Charity wanted if there was any chance of her signing the papers, she just wanted this to be over. Charity decided to order take away she knew she wouldn’t have time to make dinner, Tracy was bringing the boys back any minute.

“Hi Ma, what’s for tea” Johnny asked as he came through the door.

“Hi Ma, I’m just going to get my bag ready for when I go to mum’s house” Moses smiled as he headed upstairs.

“I’m going to order us some Pizza, would you like a drink Johnny bobs” Charity asked he didn’t mind her calling him that when they were at home, he felt he was to old for that now he was starting secondary school in September. He was going to be one of the oldest in his class, she knows he wishes he was at school with Moses the break up was hard on her little boy.

“Yes please thanks Ma, so can I stay here during the summer, I know I asked you earlier, I’m sure mum will be ok with it” Johnny said hoping she said yes.

“You’ll need to speak to your mum, I saw her earlier she came to see me I mentioned what you said” Charity said not wanting to tell him about the other stuff.

“Mum was here so she’ll be picking us up then that’s a first, Leah can’t like that” Johnny gasped as he realised what he just said.

“So that’s her name, it’s ok Johnny. I figured she was seeing someone, must be serious if you’ve met her” Charity sighed as she sat down.

“No Ma not met her, I know she stays over sometimes and mum’s always on the phone to her I mainly keep in my room, I don’t want to know her she’s not you, mum should be with you” Johnny said as he sat next to her.

“I love you Johnny bobs” Charity smiled as she hugged her son.

“Love you to Ma, let’s order this pizza I’m starving” Johnny smiled all he’s eaten is some popcorn and sweets.

While they were all eating, Vanessa came over to the shock of Moses who wasn’t expecting to see her there.

“Charity I’ve been doing some thinking and I spoke to Diane I’m going to book a room at the B&B so I can be here for the six weeks holiday, then I’m going home, and this whole thing will be over. Hi boys you can spend some nights at the B&B or you can just stay here and I’ll see you both during the day” Vanessa suggested hoping they’d be ok with this.

“Hi mum, it’s good to see you I’m assuming we’re not going to yours tonight now” Moses asked as he finished eating.

“No, I’m going to go home tonight and get some of my things I’ll pack you a bag too Johnny I’m assuming you want to stay here” Vanessa asked.

“Yes mum I will, mum can you bring me some of my games” Johnny asked.

“Yes I will do, I’ll be over tomorrow” Vanessa said.

“Ness would you like some pizza before you go” Charity asked not wanting her to leave straight away.

“No thank you well I best be off I don’t want to hit any traffic” Vanessa said as she turned to leave.

When Vanessa got home she rang Leah to explain what was going on she couldn’t understand why she was going to stay there and why she couldn’t come she felt it was time for Vanessa to tell them about her, but she understood Vanessa needed to do this and when she’s back everyone will know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charity was on her way to the pub for her shift the boys were playing video games with Paddy, one of the perks of Chas living in the pub Charity could keep the boys occupied while she had to work. Most weekends she took off so she could spend with Johnny.

“Hi Charity, I’ve got Johnny’s bag is he at the pub” Vanessa asked as she got out of her car.

“Hi Ness he is you can drop it in if you’d like” Charity smiled as she approached her.

“No thank you I’ll drop it by the house later I need to get settled in the B&B and Charity whatever it is you have planned it’s not going to work I’m only here for one reason, to get you to sign the papers. I still don’t understand why you won’t, have you looked at them yet” Vanessa said as she was taken her suitcase out of the car.

“Nope I’m going to see a solicitor how do I know you’re not planning on taking me to the cleaners” Charity said she had no intention of signing anything she’s held on this long she wasn’t going to give up now.

“Charity this is stupid you have nothing I want, I just want this to be over we’ve been over a long time, why are you doing this” Vanessa sighed why was she making things so difficult.

“Well I got to go, I can’t stand around here all day chatting to you I’ve got work, but like I said yesterday I’ve got six weeks and in that time I’ll see a solicitor” Charity said as she walked away maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

“Hi Charity so nice of you to join us” Chas said as Charity walked through the door.

“Hi Chas not my fault I’m late Vanessa stopped me in the street, I’ll get started now” Charity said as she started collecting glasses.

“So what’s you plan Charity, Johnny told me earlier Vanessa was staying in the village during the six week holiday” Chas asked she knew her cousin was up to something.

“I just made her see some sense, I’m not giving up on us yet, anyway do you still want me to meet with Mr Thompson from the brewery later” Charity asked as she made her way around the bar.

“Yes if you can, Paddy doesn’t mind having the boys here not with that new game that came out today we’ll be lucky if we see them at all today. Vanessa’s here for a divorce isn’t she” Chas asked knowing Charity never signed the papers.

“Yes, she’s got a girlfriend she’s been sending me papers for the last year. I’ve been ignoring them. When she first left I always thought she’d come home, then as time went on she didn’t, a few months after she left she sent me them I sent them back unsigned and told her I didn’t want a divorce I didn’t hear from her again. That’s how I knew she was seeing someone with her sending them to me over and over again” Charity sighed Vanessa was her forever this isn’t how they can end.

“You knew if you kept sending them back or ignoring them eventually she’d have to come and see you” Chas said she knew how much this was all hurting her.

“Yes, I didn’t know when she’d show up but I knew eventually she would, it’s been five years Chas but I still love her she still takes my breath away, but she’s changed she seem’s different” Charity said.

“Charity what are you going to do if your plan doesn’t work, and she still wants the divorce” Chas asked.

“Then I’ll have to finally let her go” Charity said as her heart started to break all over again at the thought of it being over for definite.

“Ok, well good luck kid but promise me you won’t turn to alcohol this time” Chas said she didn’t want to see her like that again.

“I promise, I’ll be ok this time, because this is going to work it has to,” Charity said as she went back to serving people.

After getting settled into the B&B Vanessa didn’t really have much to do after speaking to the boys who were playing that new game she didn’t really have anything to do and Tracy was at the farm with Nate and Frankee. She’s been gone so long this didn’t feel like home anymore, Leah was in London for a few days with meetings so she would explain things when she calls.

“Hi Ness I saw Diane she said you’d be here I thought we could have a catch up” Rhona said as she came through the door.

“Do you want a glass of wine” Vanessa asked as she took another glass out of the cupboard.

“Yes please thanks Ness, so why you here” Rhona asked as she sat down.

“What do you mean” Vanessa asked as she handed her the glass and sat across from her.

“Ness it’s been five years and not once have you come home now you’re here for the summer what’s going on” Rhona asked cutting straight to it.

“I want a divorce, so I’m staying until she signs them, I just want this whole mess to be over, I don’t know why she’s being so stubborn” Vanessa sighed as she took a swig of drink.

“Ness you know she never stopped loving you, you both played a part in your break up, you know she’s never moved on, we tried to help her but she refused or found faults in them. The first few months after your break up she was a mess she would drink herself to sleep she wouldn’t leave her bed it destroyed her Ness and we don’t want to see her like that again” Rhona said she’s grown close to Charity over the years and she was a good friend.

“I don’t want to hurt her Rhona I’m just trying to move on with my life” Vanessa sighed she really didn’t want to hurt her even if she was still angry at her.

“You know she never had an affair, that guy kissed her, you should have seen her that day Charity she was devastated when you didn’t come home after the adoption. Why did you stay at your mum’s I know before you wouldn’t talk about it but maybe it’s time to” Rhona said as she placed the glass down.

“I don’t want to talk about it I’m over it, I have been for a very long time, what’s done is done, I don’t want to live in the past” Vanessa said as she finished her glass of wine.

“Ok, let’s go to the pub, it’s been ages since we’ve been out” Rhona said as she got up to put there glasses in the sink.

“But Charity will be there I don’t want to make things weird” Vanessa said she could do with a drink and it’s been ages since she last went out.

“Come on Ness it’s fine as you’re going to be here you’re going to have to see her anyway” Rhona said as she took her arm.

“Ok, let’s go, I’m sure it will be fine” Vanessa said she wouldn’t let Charity get to her.

Charity nearly dropped the glass she was holding when she saw Vanessa walk through the door with Rhona. Rhona walked towards the bar while Vanessa took a seat not wanting to draw attention to the fact she was here she didn’t want to be the centre of gossip.

“Hi Rhona what can I get you” Charity asked as she composed herself.

“Two pints of larger, please Charity” Rhona said as she handed her some money.

“Ok, so how did you pursued her to come in” Charity asked as she poured the pints.

“I told her she’d have to see you anyway so might as well get it over with and I wanted a drink also I know you’re planning something” Rhona said as she took the pints from her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Charity shrugged her shoulders as she went to serve other customers.

“Thanks Rhona” Vanessa said as she handed her the pint.

“You’re welcome,” Rhona said as she sat across from her.

“Hi mum what you doing here,” Moses asked shocked to see her in there when he came downstairs to get some snacks.

“Hi Moses how’s the game going, I’m just having a couple of drinks with Rhona, you ok” Vanessa asked as he came over to her.

“It’s good, I was feeling hungry so I was going to ask mum to make us something to eat, I’ll sit with you for a bit” Moses smiled as he sat next to her.

“Ok, if you’re sure I don’t want to keep you from your game” Vanessa said when she asked Johnny earlier he was insistent on playing the game and that he couldn’t leave it.

“It’s fine, do you want something to eat I can ask Ma” Moses said as he picked up the packet of crisps and started eating them.

“No I’m fine, you go eat and can you make sure Johnny eats too” Vanessa smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek and got up.

“Ma can I have a burger and chips please, Johnny and Paddy will have the same I’ll sit with mum” Moses said as he approached the bar.

“Ok, I’ll get Marlon to cook it” Charity said as she left to go into the kitchen.

Vanessa’s been in the pub a couple of hours now and has had quite a bit too drunk, Charity has been sat at a table with some guy for the last 20 minutes and as much as Vanessa hated to admit it she was jealous.

“You ok Ness you haven’t taken your eyes of them since they sat down” Rhona asked as she’s been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes.

“Oh me I’m fine I thought you said she wasn’t seeing anyone” Vanessa asked even though she had no right to.

“She isn’t I mean I’ve seen him in here a few times I don’t think she’s seeing him” Rhona said now she was not sure.

“Well they sure look friendly I’m going to get us another drink” Vanessa slurred as she got up.

“Wow Ness don’t you think you’ve had enough” Charity said as she noticed Vanessa stumbling towards the bar.

“Nope not had enough go back to your date you’re not the boss of me” Vanessa said as she went to move past Charity.

“Chas no more, I’m taking you home” Charity said as she went to help her from falling over.

“Why do you care, we’re not together Charity I’m with someone who loves me, I’m not yours anymore, hell I don’t even like you, I’ll find somewhere else to drink I hate this place and everything in it” Vanessa yelled as she shoved Charity out of the way.

“You can hate me all you want but I’m not going to let you hurt yourself” Charity knew she didn’t mean the words she said she was just drunk and lashing out, this was going to be harder than she thought it be.

“Go to hell” Vanessa yelled as Charity was carrying her out of the pub.

“Chas, can you finish this I’m sorry I got to go family emergency,” Charity said as Vanessa trying to get out of her arms.

Getting Vanessa back to the B&B was a bit of challenge especially with Vanessa’s anger Diane was a bit shocked when she knocked on the door Diane led her to Vanessa’s room.

“You can go now, your good deed is done, you don’t want to keep your date waiting,” Vanessa said wanting to be alone.

“He’s not my date he work’s for the brewery is this what made you drink, your jealous” Charity smiled she knew Vanessa still had feeling for her.

“Not your date” Vanessa said as she kissed her before things could go too far Charity pulled away.

“Ness we can’t you’re drunk” Charity said as much as she wanted Vanessa she was drunk and Charity couldn’t take advantage of that. It killed her the pain that crossed Vanessa’s face when she pulled away.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days Vanessa kept her distance from Charity she couldn’t really remember what happened from what Rhona told her she got drunk and Charity had to help her home. Vanessa realised it wasn’t practical staying at the B&B with the boys so Diane said it was ok fir her to stay at her old place, it’s been empty for a few months anyway, so she was going to move in there until she went back to Leeds.

Charity thought it be best to give Vanessa a few days to calm down she’d heard from the boys she was moving into her old place and Charity was happy maybe it meant she was staying in town.

“Hi Ma, what time are we heading to the pub for Belle’s engagement” Moses asked as he sat down in the front room.

“We’ll be leaving soon Chas told me Belle invited your mum how has she been” Charity asked hoping she was doing ok.

“Yeah she’s alright slightly embarrassed about the other night” Moses said as Johnny came downstairs.

“Hi Ma, are we still staying here after the party” Johnny said as he sat next to her.

“If you want to yes or you can stay with your mum” Charity said as she turned the TV off.

“Did your mum speak to you about what happened the other night” Charity asked.

“Not really she just said she got drunk and you dragged her out the pub” Moses said as he grabbed some snacks.

“Well I needed to make sure she was ok, but anyway so what would you both like to do today, Chas is running the pub” Charity asked wanting to spend some time with her boys.

“We’re going to help mum move her stuff in you can come if you want I’m sure mum wouldn’t mind, she hasn’t got much I need to take some bedding for are rooms” Johnny said glad his mum was back in the village maybe if they stayed he’d have his family back.

“If you’re sure your mum won’t mind, then ok, you can take over the old TV and see if she needs any furniture I can ask Sammy to help” Charity said as she got up to get ready.

“Ok, we’re going to leave soon” Johnny said as he packed some games into his bag.

“Johnny what are you doing mum isn’t going to like this” Moses said this wasn’t going to be good.

“What it will be fine, they’ve got to talk at some point they’ve been avoiding each other it’s time they both stopped being stupid” Johnny said not seeing what the issue is.

“Ok but if this goes wrong this is on you” Moses said as he placed the Xbox in his bag. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe it when Charity turned up with the boys she couldn’t really say anything while the boys were there, so she just went back to making lunch. While they put somethings in their new room.

“Ness I can go if this is too much” Charity said after minutes of silence.

“No that’s ok, do you want some tea” Vanessa asked she couldn’t ignore her forever.

“Yes, please, Ness we need to talk we can’t keep going on like this” Charity said as she sat at the table.

“We’ve got nothing to talk about Charity, I’m only here because you refuse to divorce me. Look I know you’re always going to be in my life but we don’t need to see each other we’ve been fine all these years why are you making things so difficult” Vanessa sighed as she put the kettle on.

“Ness we haven’t been fine we’re far from fine up until you come back I hadn’t seen you in five years there’s things I need to say” Charity said it was time for them to talk properly.

“Charity it was a long time ago we don’t have to bring up the past it’s over we’re done I’ve moved on you can’t keep living in the past” Vanessa sighed as she turned to look at her.

“Mum we’re going to grab some more of our things leave you two to talk” Johnny said as he and Moses went to leave.

“Ness please can you just listen there’s things I need to say that I tried to tell you so many times but you wouldn’t talk to me” Charity said as she tried to stop the tears from falling she had to be strong for this.

“Please don’t do this just leave it alone” Vanessa said she didn’t want to hear it she knew what she was going to say.

“No Ness I owe you an apology, and maybe you don’t want to hear this but I’ve been waiting five years to say this. When you first went to your mum’s after your step dad died we spoke all the time, but then you barely spoke to me and I know things were difficult with your mum and I understood you needed to be there for her. I still didn’t understand why we couldn’t go with you, it’s not like your mum didn’t know about us” Charity said she was still confused why her and the boys couldn’t go.

“My mum needed me Charity and I didn’t know how long I was going to be there, you had work and the boys had school” Vanessa said she really didn’t want to go through this again she knew she had a part to play in their break up but her mum needed her.

“Please let me finish Ness, we hadn’t been married long and I felt I was losing you. Then your mum fell and you had to stay longer, I was dealing with everything here sorting out Johnny’s adoption I was missing you like crazy it felt like you didn’t want to talk to me. I was so happy when you said you were coming home, but then you just took off left me at the courthouse. I’d finally became Johnny’s mum we should have been so happy. I got it into my head that you’d met someone else, I mean shit Ness you got a job what was I to think. I was convinced you didn’t want to be with me anymore and that you was with someone else” Charity cried as she wiped her tears.

“How could you think I was having an affair, I loved you I wouldn’t have done that” Vanessa said not believing she thought that way.

“I know you wouldn’t, Tracy told me I was being stupid and that your mum must have still needed you. I couldn’t hear it so I want for a drive I stopped on a layby I couldn’t stop the tears from falling I was looking at pictures of us when we were so happy, I didn’t know what I had done for you to leave me I was so broken. As I started to pull myself together this guy nearly drove me off the road, I got out of the car I was so angry and then I thought he’s going to have to pay for the damage to my car. He then started being all flirty next thing I know he kisses me. I never kissed him back you have to believe me I never wanted that to happen. I was going to tell you then you called me saying we were over and that you knew I’d been having an affair, it wasn’t an affair I swear I never knew who he was. Turns out he was Moira’s brother, son whatever I don’t really care, he ruined my life he only came here to ruin Moira’s life and I just got caught up init. I know this is a lot to take in but I swear to you nothing happened and I want you to know that” Charity cried.

“I believe you I was so angry at you, for kissing that guy how could you throw away our marriage like that, I felt like an idiot when Tracy told me it was an affair I hated you, I never wanted to see you again, after Tracy dropped Johnny off with me I was going to keep him from you. I didn’t want my son to get hurt too. Months after our break up Chas came to see me and she told me you wanted to see Johnny and that Moses wanted to see me too, I knew I couldn’t keep him from you anymore so that’s why I agreed to us splitting custody. I really did never want to see you again, that’s why I sent you the divorce papers” Vanessa cried Charity was right they did need to talk.

“I know you know, I was a mess, I became my father I needed to get help, I was drinking most day’s Debbie came home and insisted I go to rehab and I did I needed to be better I needed to be the mum my kids deserved. I got myself together I still have the occasional drink I’m not dependant on it. When you sent me the divorce papers I knew I couldn’t let you go, you are the love of my life Ness, you’re my forever and I know I could never love anyone else. I knew eventually you’d have to come home and talk to me I didn’t think it would take this long but here we are, I don’t want a divorce Ness” Charity said she needed to let her know.

“Charity I know you were a mess Tracy told me, when Chas came to see me she explained your sober and that you were doing ok, I never would have let you see Johnny if I didn’t think you were ok. Charity I know all this is hard for you but I want this divorce, you need to move on we’re never going to get back together. I’ve moved on I’m happy getting over you was hard for me but I did it, I’m happy I want you to be happy too. I’ll stay here for the six weeks like I promised I’m just hoping you sign them then we can all forget this ever happened” Vanessa said as she got up to turn the oven off.

“Can you tell the boys I’ll meet them in the pub later, I’ll sign them Ness if that’s really what you want, I’m seeing my lawyer in a few days to look at everything” Charity said as she got up to leave.

After leaving Charity headed to the pub to help Chas get things ready it’s been an emotional day and she really thought by explaining things it would help but Vanessa still wanted the divorce she really don’t know how to stop this but she couldn’t give up not now.

“Hi Charity I thought you were helping the boys move in to Vanessa’s” Chas asked shocked to see her walk through the door.

“I was, but I’m more needed here, look Chas I’m ok, please don’t worry this is Belle’s day I don’t want to ruin it with my problems” Charity said as she started putting up the decorations.

“Ok, you know she’s coming tonight don’t you Belle invited her” Chas said not wanting her to be thrown off later.

“I know the boys mentioned it, it’s fine she should be here she’s family” Charity said she wanted everything to be perfect for Belle she wasn’t going to let anything ruin Belle’s day.

“Ok, I’m going to make sure Marlon has everything ready in the kitchen, good thing tonight isn’t a free bar we’d go bankrupt with our family” Chas smiled leaving Charity to it, she knew if she wanted to talk about anything she could.

Vanessa contemplated not going tonight not wanting to make things awkward, but Belle really wanted to be there and the boys were excited, she was coming she couldn’t let them down not now. She knew Johnny loved being back here he was talking about going to school with Moses and she knew it was going to break his heart when they go back to Leeds but this was temporary situation she’d have to make him see that.

The party was going well Charity spent most of the night keeping her distance from Vanessa she really didn’t want to cause a scene again. As the night was drawing, to a close Charity went to change a barrel in the cellar.

“So why you back here did you just want to hurt gran” Sarah asked she was sick of everyone not saying what needed to be said.

“Sarah I don’t want to hurt your gran, I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me here, look I never asked for all of this, I just want to move on with my life” Vanessa said not wanting to cause a scene.

“Bullshit I’m not going to let you hurt gran I’m back from Scotland until you leave, it nearly killed her, why don’t you just go back to your new life with your girlfriend instead of being here rubbing her nose in it” Sarah yelled as she placed her drink down.

“Sarah leave it” Chas said trying to defuse the situation Sarah was a lot like Debbie when it came to protecting the people you love.

“I’m not doing anything wrong all I want is for all of this to be over I never wanted to come back here I’m happy and my girlfriend has a name and Leah loves me I’m happy. I’ve moved on, as soon as I get this divorce I’m marrying her so you won’t need to see me again, because I for damn sure not going to come here again” Vanessa said as Charity dropped the bottle she bought up from the cellar. 

“Charity” Chas said as she went after her cousin.

“What’s happened why did Ma just run through the back door” Johnny asked as he came through to the pub area with Moses.

“I’ll explain everything later, ok Johnny, can you go back there there’s things I need to say and your both still to young” Vanessa said not wanting them to hear this conversation.

“Ok, we’ll go back to playing the game with Paddy, but you’re sure Ma’s ok she looked upset” Johnny said as he went back through the door something had happened he wasn’t stupid.

“You’re getting married why didn’t you say anything” Tracy asked none of this was making sense.

“I was going to I never meant to keep this from you Trace. I never wanted to hurt anyone” Vanessa said things have gone too far out of hand.

“So gran was right then when she told mum, you had someone, mum thought for sure gran would move on, maybe she will now” Sarah said hoping her gran didn’t go down that dark hole again.

“I’ve only been with Leah for a year, I wasn’t the one who cheated, not that I need to explain myself” Vanessa said wanting this conversation to be over.

“Bullshit gran went to Leeds three years ago when Tracy told her you’d been in an accident” Sarah yelled how could she do this to her gran and then continue to lie.

“No Charity never came to see me, I need to speak to Charity” Vanessa said she was confused.

After leaving the pub Charity went to the gazebo she needed some space and air. She couldn’t believe Vanessa was marrying this woman it really was over and she didn’t think she could handle it.

“Charity I’m sorry you heard all that, how are you feeling” Chas asked as she sat next to her.

“How am I feeling, how do you think, my wife is engaged to someone else, what happened when I went into the cellar” Charity asked.

“I know this is hard but maybe now it’s time to just move on Charity, look I know you’re going to need some space I’ll keep the boys at my house call me if you need anything ok” Chas said as she got up she knew Charity needed some space with the shock she was in.

Charity knew she couldn’t give up now, she still had time, it ripped her heart from her chest knowing Vanessa wanted to marry someone else, that she was that in love she wanted someone else to be her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After spending the last hour trying to find Charity, Vanessa checked her house again hoping she was there she really didn’t mean to hurt her she knew she needed to talk to her get some answers.

“Ness what are you doing here look I’ll be ok I don’t think I could take anymore tonight” Charity said as she went to close the door again.

“Charity you weren’t meant to find out like that, I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you I just didn’t want to hurt you” Vanessa said as she stopped her from closing the door.

“Vanessa I can’t do this right now I’ll come and see you in the morning I know we need to talk” Charity said just hoping she would go she wasn’t ready to hear about her marrying someone else.

“Charity please there’s something I need to ask you” Vanessa cried she needed answers.

“Ok come in” Charity said it hurt to see her cry especially if it’s because of her.

“It’s just something Sarah said tonight, is it true you came to see me when I was in hospital” Vanessa asked she never saw her it doesn’t make sense.

“Yes I went to the hospital, I don’t know why she told you that” Charity sighed wishing Sarah never said anything.

“Why did you come, why did I not see you, was it while I was still unconscious” Vanessa asked why did she not stay this wasn’t making sense.

“Why did I come, well your my wife and I loved you, I needed to know you were ok, when Tracy told me I’ve never been so worried, that’s why I went” Charity cried as she poured herself a drink.

“Why didn’t you stay” Vanessa asked needing to know how she could leave her.

“When I got there I looked through the door and I saw you with some woman she was holding your hand, you looked close. I realised then that you’d moved on, that you didn’t need me anymore so I left” Charity cried as she downed the whiskey.

“What woman, oh you mean Holly my cousin she stayed with me” Vanessa said it was starting to make sense now.

“Your cousin, she was your cousin, I’m an idiot,” Charity said as she pulled her into her arms and kissed her with all the love she felt for her.

Vanessa couldn’t believe this was happening she wanted to push her away ask her what in the hell she was playing at kissing her like this, but she couldn’t then she did something she knew she would regret she kissed her back with just as much want.

“You shouldn’t have done that Charity, I’m engaged” Vanessa yelled as they pulled apart from their kiss.

“I wanted to and in case you’ve forgotten you’re still my wife” Charity said like it was no big deal she knew the love was still there she knew Vanessa felt that kiss.

“We’ve been separated for years I’m not your wife any more not really” Vanessa yelled why was she doing this.

“You’re still my wife” Charity broke out as she tried to stop the tears.

“Only because you won’t sign the papers” Vanessa sighed she wasn’t getting anywhere they just kept going around in circles.

“I don’t want to bloody sign them, I want you to be my wife, I love you Ness it’s always going to be you” Charity yelled as tears streamed down her face she couldn’t hold them in anymore.

“Why are you doing this to me, we’re over it’s done this plan of yours isn’t going to work” Vanessa yelled as she went to move away.

“When are you going to quit lying to yourself and admit you still love me I know you do I felt it Vanessa you can’t fool me” Charity said as she moved closer to her.

“I’m marrying Leah I love her” Vanessa yelled.

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t, it doesn’t matter because I know you still love me” Charity yelled.

“How can you say that you don’t know anything about our relationship and I’m not still in love with you” Vanessa yelled she knew part of her would always love her but she wasn’t in love with her.

“Bullshit if you didn’t still have feelings for me you wouldn’t kiss me back and you certainly wouldn’t have kissed me like you did the other day, when you was drunk. We would have done a lot more than kissing but I couldn’t take advantage of you” Charity yelled she knew she was getting to her she just needed her to admit she still loved her.

“You’re lying, and I only kissed you back then because you caught me of guard and it won’t be happening again” Vanessa yelled.

“Why won’t you just stop lying I know you still want me and I’ll prove it” Charity yelled as she kissed her again.

Vanessa knew this was going too far but she knew she couldn’t pull away again she knew she wanted this just as much as Charity did.

When Vanessa woke up in Charity’s arms she realised what a mistake she made this went too far last night how could she cheat she wasn’t that person she knew she had to leave so as quietly as she could she got dressed and left hoping no one see’s her she really didn’t want to be gossiped about. When Vanessa got home she went to shower, she felt terrible at what she done how could she have been so stupid how was she going to tell Leah what happened.

“Hi Ness, I went to the B&B and the nice lady pointed me to here” Leah smiled as Vanessa opened the door.

“Leah you’re here I wasn’t expecting this I thought you were working in London” Vanessa asked in shock”

“I hadn’t heard from you in a couple of days and I rearranged some of my meetings to take place in a couple of months, I wanted to be here and support you have you told your family we’re getting married yet” Leah asked as that was one of the reasons for coming.

“I haven’t told my boys yet, but I let everyone else know last night, things are really strained right now I’m going to tell them, I want them to meet you” Vanessa said as Leah wrapped herself in Vanessa’s arms.

“Ok maybe we can do that together” Leah asked as they sat down on the sofa.

“I don’t think that will be a good idea, they might get upset, I’ll tell them later they’re at their aunties house at the moment I’ll go over later and tell them I promise” Vanessa said what was she going to do things have gone from bad to worse she was such a mess.

Charity was hurt when she awoke to an empty bed, last night meant the world to her, to have Vanessa back in her arms again, to make love again after all this time it was like she was whole again that she found the missing piece to the puzzle. She knew she needed to give Vanessa time to think but she had a feeling things were going to be good again, because last night had to mean something to her too it just had to.

As Charity was walking to the pub she spotted Vanessa walking with a woman and they looked close that must be her Charity thought as she started making her way over to them it hurt seeing Vanessa with her but she had to be strong for this.

“Hi Ness, who’s your friend” Charity asked as she approached them.

“Hi I’m Leah, Vanessa’s fiancé” Leah said after moments of silence.

“So you’re the fiancé, well let’s get to know you then if you’re with our Ness, I own the pub would you like a drink, you can get to know the town folks this is a small community we all know each other.

“Thank you, that’s nice of you” Leah smiled as she followed her.

Vanessa couldn’t believe what just happened and it’s not like she could say anything, she was going to wait until she got Charity alone for trying to ruin things.

“Hi Chas can we get a round of drinks for Ness and her fiancé here” Charity smiled as she approached the bar.

“What are you doing” Chas whispered not wanting there to be trouble in the pub and this can’t be good.

“I’m not doing anything” Charity smirked as Chas made the drinks.

“Charity can I have a word in the back” Vanessa asked as she approached the bar.

“Why Ness I’m wanting to get to know your fiancé” Charity smirked this was going to be easy sure the woman was good looking but she had nothing on her.

“Now Charity, Leah I’ll be back in a minute” Vanessa said as she took Charity’s arm.

“Ness the boy’s are with Sarah she’s taken them to that new game shop” Chas said as they walked through the back.

“So what did you want to talk to me about” Charity asked as they stood in the living room of what used to be their home many years ago.

“I know what you’re trying to do, I’m not stupid Charity you don’t want to get to know Leah I know you you’re up to something” Vanessa said trying to keep her voice down not anyone to hear what they’re talking about.

“I’m not up to anything, I think it’s only polite we all get to know your fiancé” Charity smiled she knew she was getting to her.

“That’s bullshit you don’t want to get to know her at all your just trying to ruin my life, and I swear to you if you say anything about what happened last night, you’ll never see me again” Vanessa yelled she’s never felt so angry.

“So you’re not going to tell her, that’s not good keeping things from her babe” Charity smirked.

“It was just sex Charity it meant nothing, now we’re not talking about this again, let’s just forget this ever happened” Vanessa said as she turned to leave.

“It’s never just sex Ness not with us I know it meant something to you, you can try to deny it all you want but if you still didn’t love me we wouldn’t have made love last night, and that’s what it was Ness love. I know you still love me when are you going to stop running from me, I love you what we have is real and you know that” Charity said as she moved closer to her.

“Oh please like you’ve not had sex all these years I’m not stupid, sex is just sex” Vanessa yelled.

“I haven’t been with anyone other than you since we got together all those years ago I couldn’t. I didn’t want anyone but you so how could I, ask anyone I’ve not so much as been on a date with anyone. As I’ve told you so many times you’re it for me Ness” Charity sighed why wouldn’t she believe her she could never want anyone else why couldn’t she see that.

“Is everything ok” Leah asked as they jumped apart what was going on. 

“Yeah it’s fine isn’t it Charity” Vanessa said hoping she wouldn’t say anything.

“What’s going on, who are you” Leah asked needing to know.

“I’m her wife, look we’re both in love with the same person” Charity said she was sick of all of this and she wasn’t going to lie anymore.

“Your wife I thought you were divorced what is going on” Leah asked she was so confused.

“I’ll leave you two to talk” Charity said as she left she didn’t want to stay for this conversation.

“We’re getting divorced, we haven’t been together for five years I never lied about that, I haven’t seen her in five years you know we share custody of our boys I’ve just been waiting for Charity to sign the papers, I love you I want to marry you” Vanessa said.

“Ok, I love you too, why don’t we get married here, this is where your family is, when the boys come back we can speak to them I want to get to know them Ness. They’re going to be part of my life too” Leah said as she wrapped her arms around Vanessa she knew all this was hurting her being away from her family so long. It hurt she never told her she was still married but it didn’t really matter not really she believed her when she said they were over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Charity left the pub she headed home she couldn’t stay a moment longer she couldn’t hear their conversation. She phoned Sarah to watch the boys for a few hours she really didn’t want them around all this, and she was expecting Vanessa to turn up any moment and have a go at her for saying something.

“Charity we need to talk” Vanessa said as she opened the door.

“So it’s over with her” Charity asked as they walked through the house.

“No we’re still getting married, the only person stopping me right now is you, you need to let me go” Vanessa said as she stood in the kitchen.

“So she still wants to marry you even though you lied I take it you never told her about last night” Charity asked knowing she never.

“That doesn’t matter we love each other we’re getting married in a few weeks this has to stop Charity why won’t you just let me go” Vanessa cried she just wanted all this to be over.

“Why so quick, you still need me to sign them, I could drag this on for months” Charity sighed she knew what was coming.

“You could do that, but then you’ll just be hurting yourself as well as forcing me to stay married to you, I love Leah my life is with her I want to marry her so why should I have to wait, the only one stopping me is you” Vanessa yelled.

“Tell me you don’t still love me and I’ll sign them” Charity yelled as she took the papers out of the drawer.

“I can’t do that because part of me will always love you Charity but I’m not in love with you, I’ve moved on I love Leah she’s the one I want, so if you truly love me like you say you do, you’ll let me go, just let me go” Vanessa cried as tears formed in her eyes.

“If this is what you really want, then I’m done” Charity cried as she signed them now that it was really over there was no going back she was truly broken. She never felt pain like it, she’d tried everything to win her back, even last night couldn’t change her mind it was really over now.

“Thank you Charity I know this isn’t easy for you” Vanessa said as Charity handed her the papers.

“Ness here take these I don’t want them anymore, you can do with them what you want I never should have held on so long” Charity cried as she took her engagement and wedding ring off and placed them in her hand.

“Charity I can’t take them” Vanessa cried she’s never seen Charity in so much pain it killed her it’s because of her.

“I don’t want another reminder of what I’ve lost, I’m done Ness” Charity cried as she walked out she couldn’t stay a moment longer.

After walking out of the house Charity went to clear her head all she wanted was to get drunk and forget about all of this but she couldn’t she promised her family she wouldn’t she knew she had to be strong she couldn’t fall apart this time she just couldn’t.

Vanessa placed the rings in her pocket, she knew she needed to pull herself together before heading home not wanting Leah to see her upset. As much as she got what she wanted it hurt that things were now finally over she never thought she’d ever divorce Charity she was meant to be her forever, now there was no going back.

“Hi Ness, you ok how did things go” Leah asked as she came through the door.

“I’m ok, she signed them, I’m going to take them to the solicitor in the morning get this over with” Vanessa said as Leah hugged her.

“That’s good I made us some tea” Leah smiled as they sat down.

“Mum, what’s going on” Johnny asked as he came through the door with Moses.

“Mum, who is this” Moses asked he’d heard she was seeing someone but he didn’t think it was serious.

“Boys sit down this is Leah, I know this may come as a shock to you but we’re getting married” Vanessa said as they sat down.

“But you can’t what about Ma” Johnny asked in shock.

“Johnny we’re not together, we haven’t been for a long time surly you knew this day would be coming I know you knew I had a girlfriend I know I shouldn’t have kept her from you but I want you to know her” Vanessa said hoping they wouldn’t be to angry.

“I hate you, I’m going to Ma’s” Johnny yelled as he got up.

“How could you get married, I thought you loved my mum how could you do this to us we’re meant to be a family” Moses cried as he got up to follow his brother. He always thought they’d eventually get back together.

“Moses, I love you this won’t change anything I’ll always be your mum, we are a family you’ll always be my boys” Vanessa cried as she went to go after them.

“Ness maybe it will be good to give them some space this is a lot to take in” Leah said as she stood up to support her she knew all this was hurting her.

“Ok I guess your right” Vanessa cried how could her life be falling apart like this she couldn’t lose her kids.

“Johnny where are you going” Moses asked as he went after his brother.

“I’m going to the pub to see Ma, that’s where she’ll be she needs us Moz” Johnny said he’s never felt so angry how could his mum do this.

“Ok, this is going to hurt Ma, do you think we were too harsh on mum she was really upset when we left” Moses said as they approached the pub.

“I don’t care how could she marry that woman I hate her Moz I’ll never be ok with this I’ll never move home now we’re going to go back to Leeds I want to be here with you and Ma” Johnny cried as he went through the door of the pub.

“Speak to Ma tell her you want to live with us I won’t let mum take you if you don’t want to go Johnny, your my brother I want you to be happy” Moses said as they looked for their Ma.

“Johnny, Moses, what are you doing here” Chas asked not expecting to see them here.

“Where’s Ma, we need to speak to her, mum’s marrying that woman she’s at the house” Johnny said still not believing the words he was saying.

“Ok, both of you sit down I’m going to call your Ma, things are going to be ok” Chas said as she hugged them she didn’t want them hurting she knew all this was hard on them.

After getting the call from Chas, Charity headed to the pub to pick the boys up she knew they needed her right now it was going to be difficult to hide her pain but she had to she had to be strong for her boys.

“Now sit down we’re going to talk about what happened” Charity said as they made their way into the house. 

“Ma I want to live with you, how could she marry that woman, Ma she should be with you” Johnny cried.

“I’ll talk to your mum but you both need to apologise for the way you spoke to her she loves you, it’s me she doesn’t love anymore, I want you both to know I’m going to be ok, because I have you, you boys are my life” Charity said as she hugged them.

“We love you Ma, mum can marry that woman all she wants but you’ll always be our Ma and we’ll always be family” Johnny said no way was he going to like this woman.

“I love you too, both of you, now we’re going to go and see your mum were going to sort something out” Charity said as she got up.

“Do we have to” Johnny asked not wanting to speak to her yet.

“We do, come on” Charity said as she took their hand.

Vanessa was so shocked when she opened the door to Charity and their boys standing there after what happened earlier.

“We need to talk Vanessa, but first boys what do you have to say” Charity said as they walked through the door.

“Sorry, can I go upstairs now” Johnny said as he walked past her.

“I’m sorry too” Moses said as he followed his brother upstairs.

“I’ll leave you both to talk” Leah said as she went to leave.

“No that’s ok, I’m not staying, Vanessa we need to come up with something Johnny wants to move in with me he hates it in Leeds he wants to be here, I told him I would talk to you. You may be marrying someone else but they’re still my kids and I don’t want to lose them. We’re going to have to discuss what’s going to happen they’re both so angry at you, you shouldn’t have kept this from them” Charity said it hurt seeing her with this woman but she was going to have to get used to it.

“Charity I know I’ve made some mistakes, we’ll discuss what’s going to happen after the summer holidays, they will get used to this Leah is a good person they just need to get to know her” Vanessa said as she held Leah’s hand.

“I’m going to go, I’ll see the boys in a couple of days I know it’s your time to have them” Charity said as she walked out she couldn’t stay a moment longer seeing her with that woman was just too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It’s been a week since Charity signed the papers and things were getting better with the boys, they were at least talking to Vanessa now. Vanessa decided she was going to move back to the Village and Leah was happy for them to do that she’s really grown to like it and it’s not like she needed to be in Leeds she spoke to Paddy he was going to sell her shares back to her in the vets.

“Ness I’ve been thinking we could have the reception in here” Leah said it was near to the church it all made sense.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea” Vanessa said she knew how Charity would react if they asked.

“It will be fine, let’s go and speak to Chas” Leah said as she got up to go to the bar.

“What can I get you” Chas asked not wanting Charity to have to serve them this was already hard on her cousin without them rubbing her nose in it.

“We’ve been doing some thinking and we was wondering if it be ok to have the reception here we’ll pay for everything of course,” Leah asked hoping it will be ok

“Are you being serious right now, here in our pub you want to have your wedding reception here have you lost your mind” Chas yelled the cheek of this woman.

“Chas it’s fine let them have it here” Charity said as she tried to get her cousin to calm down.

“You can’t be serious Charity no way am I going to let them do this to you” Chas said how could she be ok with it.

“Chas I really don’t care anymore, honestly they can do what in the hell they want, she could use the same vows or give her the same bloody ring. As I’ve already told everyone we’re done, she’s not my wife anymore, she’s nothing to me now. So I don’t give a shit what she does it’s not like she’s staying let them have it here if they want because after they get married, I never have to see either of them again not that I’ll bloody be there. Just like Vanessa has moved on I’m moving on now too,” Charity said as she left the bar.

“Charity” Vanessa said as she started to go after her.

“Don’t just don’t I’ve said all I needed to say” Charity said as she walked out.

“So is it ok to have it here, Charity’s ok with it” Leah asked.

“You’re unbelievable but ok if it’s ok with Charity then fine but it will cost you I’ll have to hire more bar staff I doubt Charity will be working that day” Chas said she hated the idea of them having it here but they could do with the money and if Charity didn’t mind then it should be ok.

After leaving the pub Charity headed home to speak to Debbie she’s knew her daughter could help her. Charity couldn’t believe how much Vanessa wanted to hurt her they were getting married in the same church they got married and now they were having the same reception. What she said was true she really didn’t care anymore, she wasn’t going to let Vanessa hurt her anymore, and she really was ready to move on.

“Hi ma you ok, Moses and I are just going to grab some games to take to mum’s where you off too” Johnny asked as he noticed the bag.

“I’ll be ok, boys I need to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone ok, no one can know” Charity said as she sat down.

“Ma what’s happened where are you going ma we promise we won’t tell anyone will we Johnny” Moses said as they sat with her on the sofa.

“We won’t say anything, what’s going on” Johnny asked he was worried something was going on.

“I’m going to stay with Debbie for a few weeks I thought I could handle all this but I can’t watch your mum marry this woman, I can’t keep hurting like this. I’ll be back when this whole thing is over, please don’t tell anyone where I’m going. I’m sick of everyone trying to talk to me about everything, they think they’re helping, they’re just making everything worse, just say I’ve gone to stay with a friend and I’ll be back soon” Charity said as she hugged them she had to get out of here.

“Ok, ma we won’t say anything I don’t blame you for wanting to get out of here I don’t want to go either” Johnny said he just wanted her to be happy again.

“Ma, we’ll talk all the time we know you have to do this, we just want you to be happy again” Moses said as they got up.

“Thank you, and boys try and be nice to her I know it will be difficult but I just want your mum to be happy even if that’s not with me” Charity said as she hugged them goodbye.

Vanessa was happy to see both boys walk through the door after what’s been happening they’ve spend most of the time with Charity not that she could blame them with all the hurt she’s caused.

“Mum we’re going to stay here for a couple of weeks is that ok” Moses asked hoping she wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“Ok, that’s fine I want you both here what about ma, won’t you be staying with her” Vanessa asked.

“Why would you care, this is all your fault you hurt ma and now you act concerned I’m going to my room or is that not allowed” Johnny said as he headed upstairs.

“Johnny, when are you going to stop punishing me” Vanessa cried it hurt the way he was treating her.

“Mum I’ll talk to him, this has been really hard for him, he thought by us staying for the summer that you’re going to stay that he won’t have to leave again. he’ll get used to this. Mum I just want you to be happy, ma too and things will be ok it’s just going to take time” Moses said as he hugged her he really didn’t like to see her upset.

“Thank you Moses you’re a really good kid I’m so proud to call you my son, I’m going to make lasagne for dinner Leah should be back soon” Vanessa said hopefully dinner will go well and Johnny will change his mind about everything.

“Sounds good mum I’m going to go upstairs if you need any help call me” Moses said as he made his way upstairs.

“Do you want to play Fifa” Johnny asked as he went to hand the controller to his brother.

“Yeah ok, Johnny you need to start trying to be nice to mum, I know you’re hurting but she will be hurting too, I know you hate this situation I do to, but ma told us to be nice we need to try with Leah its clear she’s not going anywhere” Moses said hoping this would help.

“Ok I’ll try but I don’t have to like that lady Moz, she’s ruined our family” Johnny sighed.

“Johnny they spilt long before they got together, it’s not her fault our parents split up. Things happen we can’t be miserable for the rest of our lives and when ma comes back we can stay with her. As I told you, you don’t have to go back to Leeds if you don’t want to but from what mum was saying I think she wants to move back here” Moses said as they started playing the game. 

“Ok I’ll try, let’s just forget about it and play, Paddy got the new game I said we’d go over tomorrow to play Eve will be there too” Johnny said as he went back to playing Fifa.

It was a pretty good drive up to Debbie’s she didn’t face any traffic Debbie promised not to tell anyone she was going there she just needed a break from it all. It would be good to spend time with her daughter and grandson. Sarah was still staying at Zac’s she was staying in Emmerdale for a while she was still deciding what she wanted to do now that’s she’s finished university.

“Hi mum, I made us some dinner I didn’t know whether you’d be hungry” Debbie said as she hugged her.

“Thanks Deb’s I’ll just take my things up to Sarah’s room, where’s Jack” Charity asked as she went to go upstairs.

“He’s staying at his friends I thought it be a good idea for us to talk, I’ll make us a cup of tea” Debbie said as she went to put the kettle on.

As Charity made her way back downstairs, she noticed Debbie was on the phone so she sat down on the sofa these last few weeks have really taken a lot out of her. This wasn’t how things were meant to be she was convinced she’d get back together with Vanessa and they’d be happy again but everything went to hell.

“Mum that was Sarah, don’t worry I never said anything she’s got a job in Leeds so she’ll be moving there after Belle’s wedding” Debbie said as she handed her mum a cup of tea and sat opposite her on the armchair.

“That’s good I thought she’d stay in the village, Noah is happy in London I don’t know whether you spoke to him” Charity said as she drank some tea.

“I have, so what’s happened mum you didn’t really make much sense earlier. I know Vanessa came back Sarah told me she was getting married” Debbie said.

“Yeah she is I signed the papers we’ll be divorced any day, I’ll be ok Deb’s, I’m not going to lie it hurts, but I have to be strong this time” Charity sighed really not wanting to talk about it again.

“Chas mentioned you were trying to win her back, mum you should have moved on years ago, after you saw her with that woman” Debbie said hoping this time she would find someone else she just wanted her mum to be happy.

“I’m ready this time, but I screwed up Deb’s that woman was her cousin if I just talked to her maybe we could have worked things out before all of this happened. Debbie what I’m going to tell you now can’t leave this room, but I would have got Vanessa back if her fiancé didn’t turn up to the village. The night I found out, I made a mistake with who that woman was, I kissed her and we slept, together. I thought we’d turned this corner that we’d get back together and be happy again but no she still wanted a divorce. I signed them because even after everything she still wanted to marry someone else she made it seem I was stopping her and that if I truly loved her I’d let her go so I signed them. There’s no going back for me now Deb’s I have to move on” Charity sighed she knew she had to this time.

“Mum I can’t believe you slept with her, she must still love you, I think she’s making a mistake but I’m happy your finally ready to move on what will happen with the boys” Debbie asked she was going to ring them in the morning make sure they’re ok this can’t be easy for them. 

“They’ll be ok, Johnny wants to live with me, I’m going to sort things out with Vanessa when I get back, I couldn’t stay to see everything. I want to hate the woman but she seems like a nice person, and I really do just want Vanessa to be happy” Charity said as she finished her tea.

As the boys went downstairs for dinner, Leah was setting the table while Vanessa was getting the lasagne out of the oven. Johnny hated the fact he had to be there but he was going to try and be nice.

“Hi Johnny, Moses I didn’t know what drink you’d like so I bought a selection” Leah smiled as they came into the lounge area.

“Thank you, we’re not that fussy are we Johnny” Moses said after moments of silence.

“No we good, mum I’m sorry about earlier, look I’m not going to lie I don’t like any of this but I’ll try ok” Johnny said as he sat down.

“Ok, I hope you’re both hungry I made a lot of food” Vanessa smiled happy that Johnny was going to give this a go she didn’t want to let him down again.

“We’re starving mum” Moses smiled as he started tucking in.

“That’s good, so I’ve discussed with Leah and we’ve decided to move back to Emmerdale. Johnny I know you didn’t want to go back to Leeds so after the wedding I’m going to go back to sell my house and my share in the practice there. So while I’m there you’ll be with Ma and Moses so you can start school. I won’t be gone long should only take a couple of weeks I will also need to buy a place here” Vanessa said hoping this would make him happy.

“Mum thank you, I want to be here I’m going to ring Ma tell her the news” Johnny smiled as he went to get up.

“Johnny eat first you can phone afterwards, I know this is where you wanted to be I just want you to be happy Johnny and we can be happy here too” Vanessa smiled as he started eating. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It’s been a week now since Charity’s been in Scotland she’s enjoyed spending time with Debbie and Jack it’s really helped to keep her mind of things. She spoke to Moses and Johnny everyday she was happy he was moving back to the village she knew she’s going to have to get used to seeing Vanessa with someone else, she knew it was going to be hard but she knew she had to be strong this time she couldn’t fall apart.

Vanessa didn’t really have much to do, Leah wasn’t going to be back until the evening as she had a work meeting in Manchester, and the boys had gone to the pub to play video games with Paddy and Eve. She decided to just sit and watch TV after cleaning the house. As she was sitting there the post came through the door she had a feeling what it was and her heart broke as she held the envelope because as much as she thought she wanted this in this moment she realised what a mistake she’s made.

As Vanessa sat there holding the envelope she knew she needed to open it, and there in black and white was her divorce finalised, it really was over now between her and Charity. She placed them down and took Charity’s rings out of her pocket and held them as tears ran down her face. Vanessa knew she had to get out of here, her own rings were in her old house she had to go there, she needed to think about what she was going to do, because right now in this moment she realised she’s made the biggest mistake of her life.

Vanessa quickly text Paddy to ask him too watch the boys until the evening she had some things she needed to do he didn’t mind he loved having them there. The drive to Leeds wasn’t to bad there wasn’t much traffic which she was grateful for. When Vanessa arrived at the house she went straight to her room and took the box out of the wardrobe this is the first time she’s opened it in years. She placed Charity’s rings with her own and she looked at the photo from their wedding day they were so happy then how did it go so wrong. In this moment Vanessa knew what she had to do she couldn’t marry Leah because as much as she tried to deny it her heart is still with Charity and it always will be, she just hoped she wasn’t to late.

Charity got a phone call from her lawyer this morning notifying her the divorce was finalised and that she should receive the papers any day. She knew it was coming but it still hurt like hell and now Vanessa was really going to marry that woman and nothing was going to stop her. Charity knew she couldn’t stay with Debbie forever so in a few days she was going to head home wether they’re married or not Emmerdale was her home and she wasn’t going to let them get to her anymore.

“Hi mum, you ok” Debbie asked as she walked through the door.

“Hi Debs I’m ok, officially divorced now, I’m going to go back home and I was wondering if you wanted to come stay for a few days it will give you time to spend time with the family” Charity asked as she placed the cup down on the table.

“Yeah ok mum are you sure Vanessa not getting married until next week according to Chas I thought you didn’t want to be there for that” Debbie asked not want to see her mum hurt again.

“I don’t but I’ve got to do this Deb’s I’m going to have to get used to seeing them together with them moving to the village I know it’s going to be hard and I know I’ll always love her but I really do want to move on this time because I deserve to be happy to” Charity said.

“Ok then mum we’ll leave in a couple of days it would be good to see everyone, I’ll arrange someone to look after the garage for me” Debbie said as she helped her mum make dinner.

When Vanessa arrived back home she knew this was going to be a hard conversation and she really didn’t want to hurt Leah but she had to do this she just couldn’t marry her.

“Hi Ness you ok, you seemed upset earlier, I made us something to eat” Leah said as Vanessa came through the door.

“Leah we need to talk, I we can’t do this, I’m so sorry” Vanessa cried as she sat in the armchair.

“What are you talking about Ness, you can’t do what” Leah asked scared to hear the answer.

“I can’t marry you, I realised today that I’m still in love with Charity, when I received the papers this morning it’s like my world started crumbling around me. I’m so sorry for hurting you please believe me I want it to be you, but the truth is I gave my heart to Charity and it will always be hers, she is my forever and it kills me the pain I’ve caused her. I’ve been running from my feelings to long I can’t run anymore” Vanessa cried as she took the engagement ring off.

“Ness I always knew something was holding you back you never wanted me to meet your family, you never even told them about me. I guess I always knew we’d get to this point and I really do hope things work out for you Ness I’ll pack my things up” Leah cried as she got up she should have seen this coming but it still hurt.

“Leah I am so sorry I’ll give you the space to pack your things” Vanessa said as she got up to leave the house.

After leaving the house Vanessa headed to Rhona’s she needed to speak to her best friend her life was such a mess she was sick of hurting everyone she cares about.

“Hi Ness, what’s happened” Rhona asked as she opened the door.

“I broke up with Leah I should never have been with her in the first place, I’ve made so many mistakes Rhona I really don’t know what to do anymore” Vanessa cried as Rhona pulled her in to her arms.

“It’s ok Ness everything is going to be ok, come sit down, so what happened” Rhona asked as they sat down on the sofa.

“I couldn’t marry her, I’m meant to be with Charity, she’s my forever Rhona and I’ve destroyed her she’s never going to forgive me, and I don’t blame her how could I have been so stupid. I lied to her Rhona I made her feel like she was nothing she held on to us for so long and I just gave up” Vanessa cried she really didn’t know what she was going to do how could Charity forgive her after what she did.

“Ness Charity loves you, she will forgive you, you are the only person she wants to be with, you need to talk to her” Rhona said as she held her best friend she’s never seen her so broken.

“I know I need to talk to her but I don’t even know where she is, the boys promised her they wouldn’t say anything. I really hurt her Rhona that she had to leave and now we’re divorced it’s really over now and I really don’t know what to do anymore” Vanessa cried how was she going to make things right.

“Have you spoken to Johnny and Moses told them what’s going on they’ll help you Ness they want you and Charity to be together again, talk to them, I’lol help you too, but it’s time to start being honest, you can’t keep running from things Ness” Rhona said hoping she listened.

“I know I’ll go and talk to them, thanks Rhona” Vanessa said as she got up.

When Vanessa arrived back home Leah was gone she really did feel bad about hurting her like she did, hopefully she will meet someone else and be happy because she really was a good person.

“Hi mum, Paddy said you wanted us home, you ok” Johnny asked as he walked through the door.

“Johnny, Moses sit down there’s something I need to tell you both” Vanessa sighed as they both sat down with her on the sofa.

“Is that what I think it is” Johnny asked as he noticed the brown envelope on the table.

“Yes it is, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about” Vanessa sighed this was going to be harder than she thought.

“So you and mum are divorced this means you’re going to marry Leah is this what this is about. I’m not happy about any of this mum but I told you we’d be there if you wanted us to be. I said I’d give Leah a chance and I have been I haven’t been horrible to her, I am trying” Johnny said he really didn’t want to like her but she did seem like a nice person.

“It’s not that Johnny I know you have been trying and thank you for that, but it’s not about that when I received these I realised what a mistake I’ve made, I love Charity it will always be her I broke things of with Leah she’s moved out. I want to be with Charity and I know you both know where she is I’m so sorry for hurting her I’m going to make things right” Vanessa said as they both hugged her.

“Mum, ma is coming home in a couple of days we spoke to her earlier, we’ll help you, ma still loves you” Moses smiled hoping his parents could get back together.

“Mum this is awesome we’re going to be a family again” Johnny smiled he’s never felt so happy.

“Hopefully Charity can forgive me for the hurt I’ve caused her I am going to try to make things right” Vanessa smiled as she hugged her boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charity, Debbie and Jack were just arriving in the village, it was a bit of a long drive and she felt tired, but she couldn’t wait to see her boys she’s really missed them. Debbie was going to be staying at Zac’s with Jack as she wanted to spend time with her grandad and there is more room there.

“Hi ma your back” Moses smiled as he hugged his mum.

“Hi Moz where’s Johnny bobs” Charity asked they were normally always together.

“Johnny’s with mum he was helping her with some boxes and stuff, I’m going to go back soon, I wanted to come say hello” Moses smiled as he grabbed a can of coke.

“Oh ok, so she really is moving back to town then I didn’t think her fiancé would want to live here she seemed very city to me” Charity said as she followed her son into the kitchen.

“Oh there not together anymore mum broke up with her” Moses said like it was no bid deal.

“She what now, they’re not together anymore, are you pulling my leg, what in the hell happened” Charity asked in shock she wasn’t expecting this.

“Oh mum realised she couldn’t marry her because she’s in love with you, I don’t know wether I’m meant to tell you this but oh well, so if you still love mum go and speak to her” Moses said all his ma wanted all these years was to have his mum back know was her opportunity.

“Moses is this some joke because if it is it’s not funny” Charity sighed what was happening.

“No joke ma go and talk to mum, I’m going to the pub ask Johnny to meet me there that way you two can talk” Moses said as he went to leave.

“I’ll talk to her Moses but this doesn’t mean we’re going to get back together, she hurt me Moz” Charity sighed not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Ma you love mum I know you’ll get back together well I’ll see you later” Moses smiled as he closed the door.

Charity couldn’t believe what Moses told her, none of it made any sense Vanessa is the one who insisted on the divorce, why would she just change her mind she was so confused Moses was right she needed to talk to her. Charity was angry at her she’s never felt that way before she’d always blamed herself for her being gone, and for her leaving their family. But this time this was all Vanessa she wanted to throw away everything they had for someone else. All these years she waited for her waited for her to come home for them to be together and she broke her. Vanessa was a different person now and up until she signed the papers she would have done anything for her, but now she really was just done.

“Hi Charity” Vanessa said in shock not expecting to see her.

“Hi, can we talk” Charity asked as Vanessa led her into the front room.

“Yeah so I’m assuming Moses told you” Vanessa asked as she sat down.

“Yeah he did, Vanessa if you broke up with her to get back with me you’re to late I meant what I said before I’m done” Charity sighed as she sat down.

“Charity, I know that I’ve made a lot of mistakes, I’m so sorry for what I put you through. I was just so lost and confused, I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. You were right Charity, you were right all along I do still love you I have loved you ever since that day you put the fake moustache on me. I felt it when I first saw you again I know I was angry at you but I knew deep down I still loved you, I felt it when you kissed me, I felt it when we made love that night. We belong together Charity I know I hurt you and I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I want to be your wife again” Vanessa cried as she knelt in front of her.

“Vanessa I waited for you, I waited and then you finally come home you beg me for a divorce even after we slept together, you said yourself it meant nothing to you that you wanted to marry someone else you did this, you broke me how could I ever trust you. I would have done anything for you I loved you with every fibre of my being but you, you wanted someone else how could you do that, you was going to marry her for Christ sake” Charity yelled as she started to get up.

“But I didn’t I couldn’t do it, these last few weeks I’ve been a mess I was throwing myself into planning this wedding to convince myself I was ok and that I could be happy again but I couldn’t do it. When I received the divorce papers it was like my heart exploded I was in so much pain I knew then in that moment I could never be married to anyone but you. You’re it for me Charity I know that now and I know deep down I’ve always known it” Vanessa cried as she took her hand to stop her leaving.

“Vanessa you know that I will always love you, but like you said love isn’t enough anymore, you made your choice and it wasn’t me. I can’t put my heart through this anymore, like you wanted to move on I need to move on” Charity cried it killed her seeing the pain she’s in but she did this to them this time it wasn’t her fault.

“Charity please don’t do this, I love you it’s you I want you have to believe me, my heart has always been here with you I was just too stupid to realise it. Tell me what I can do and I’ll do it we can’t end like this” Vanessa cried as she went after her.

“I don’t need you to do anything, I’m just doing what you wanted me to do, you asked me to move on and now I finally am ready to so as I said if you broke up with her for me you’re wasting your time because I really am done” Charity said as she walked out.

Vanessa couldn’t even blame her after what she did, how could she have been so stupid all the pain that she’s caused her family and more importantly Charity how could she have done this to her, how could she make her feel like she was nothing. She’s never felt so broken but she knew she couldn’t give up now she had to make Charity see how much she loves her and it’s her she wants to be with.

Vanessa knew she needed to go back to Leeds and sell her house prove to Charity she really was here to stay and that she’s not going anywhere not this time. So she text Paddy to tell the boys she was going to Leeds and that she’d be back she had things she needed to sort out.

After leaving Vanessa’s Charity headed to the pub to pick the boys up, Paddy told her Vanessa was leaving to sort some business which didn’t surprise her at this point she always seemed to leave when things get tough.

“Hi ma, so we were talking to Paddy and he was telling us about this gaming con in Manchester next weekend and he’s taking Eve he said he doesn’t mind if we go so can we” Johnny asked hoping she’d say yes.

“Ok if you both want to it’s fine with me but you’ll have to ask your mum” Charity smiled as he hugged her.

“Thanks ma you’re the best” Johnny smiled as he high fives his brother.

“You and games you’re both worse than your brother not even Noah was this involved,” Charity laughed at the face they were giving her.

“Yeah, yeah ma, what’s for tea” Moses asked as they walked out of the pub.

“I don’t really feel like cooking so I’ll just order us some pizza” Charity said as she walked with them back home.

“So ma how did it go with mum” Johnny asked hoping they worked things out.

“We talked there’s not really much to say, right let’s just have a nice evening I’ve missed you both so much” Charity said hoping they wouldn’t ask anymore questions she didn’t want to hurt them.

After eating they decided to watch a movie it was nice to spend sometime with them together, she knew she could be happy again because all she really needed was her family. During the film she fell asleep, so Johnny and Moses put a blanket on her and left her to sleep.

“So Johnny what do you think’s going to happen mum really hurt ma, I think it’s going to take time for ma to forgive her” Moses said as they made there way upstairs.

“Yeah but they will get back together Moz because they belong together, ma’s never stopped loving mum, we’ll help them we just have to believe” Johnny smiled as they both went into there room.


End file.
